


I promise..

by LaughTilYouDieBro



Category: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz - Fandom, choni - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughTilYouDieBro/pseuds/LaughTilYouDieBro
Summary: Cheryl made a mistake Toni forgives her.





	I promise..

It was a mistake probably one of the biggest mistakes she's ever made and will ever make..Cheryl cheated on Toni.   
I mean if you wanna be technical about it she didn't cheat cause they were on a break. Technicalities aside she knows what she she did was wrong and she feels terrible about it she hopes Toni will/can forgive her.

*Flashback to yesterday* "YOU'RE OVERREACTING TONI" "OH I'M OVERREACTING? You know what..I can't do this I need a break" "What do you mean a break? A break from what this convo or us?" "I don't know I just need a break" Toni said while walking out the door. Cheryl sat and cried for awhile but she eventually ended up at a bar trying to drink her pain away. One beer and a good a good amount of shots later Cheryl found herself leaving with some man named Aaron.  
*End of flashback*

The next morning Cheryl gathered up all her stuff and did her walk of shame to a park that's close to her house she didn't want to go home she didn't know if Toni was there and she didn't want to face her like this. Cheryl sat at the park thinking and crying for a few hours until Toni called and asked her to come home so they could talk. The park is 6 minutes away from where they live but it took Cheryl 35 minutes to get home she really didn't want to have this talk. After a few minutes of pacing outside the door she finally put the key in the lock and walked in.

Toni was sitting on the couch waiting for her. "Hey" Cheryl said awkwardly "Hey" Toni replied back awkwardly too. Cheryl didn't know what to do or say so she just stood by the door nervously playing with her fingers "Do you wanna sit so we can talk?" asked Toni "Sure" Cheryl said walking to the couch. After a few awkward moments of glancing over at each other Toni said "Alright...I guess I'll start..I'm sorry for the way I acted you were right I did overreact. I've just been so stressed and shit and I took that out on you which wasn't right of me to do at all so I'm really sorry Cheryl and I hope you forgive me for my actions" "First off of course I accept your apology and I'm really sorry too Toni and second why didn't you tell me you've been stressed?" "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, you know me you know I don't really like telling people stuff..but I'm trying to work on it I really am I want to be able to communicate better with you and Cheryl you have nothing to apologize for this was all my fault you didn't do anything wrong" "No Toni I messed up" "No you didn-" "Toni. I have something to tell you but I just want you to know I'm really sorry" "Ok?" Toni asked confused. Cheryl took a deep breath and said "I cheated on you" "What the fuck? When? With who?" Toni asked starting to get angry "Last night...with some guy named Aaron" Cheryl said ashamed "WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? WE HAVE A STUPID LITTLE FIGHT AND YOU GO CHEAT ON ME?" "Toni calm down please. Just calm down and listen to me...I was hurt and I was drunk it wasn't supposed to happen I didn't want it to happen the alcohol was affecting my judgement being drunk isn't an excuse but I didn't mean for it to happen you have to believe me Toni. I love you so much Toni I'm so so sorry but it'll never happen again I swear to god I'll never make a mistake like that again" Toni sighed "I don't even know what to think Cheryl...you cheated on me how could you do something like that?" "Toni I'm sorry I really am I'll do whatever you want whatever it takes for you to forgive me baby" "DON'T. Don't call me that" "Please bab- Toni I'll do whatever I won't drink I won't go to a bar or club whatever you want Toni. I love you I want to work this out" Cheryl was begging at this point. "I don't know I just need some time to think" "Do you want me to leave for awhile so you can think?" "No you stay I'll go" Toni got up to get her jacket and keys "I'll be back later I guess" she said before she walked out the door.

Toni drove around for awhile but she ended up at a bar she only ordered one drink though she needed to have a clear head for when she eventually went back home to talk with Cheryl. Even though she only had one drink she thought about leaving with someone and blaming it on being drunk so Cheryl would know how she feels..but she isn't that petty and she couldn't do that to her she's mad at Cheryl right now but she still loves her she loves her too much to do that. She loves her. That's why Toni goes home and tells Cheryl she'll give her another chance because she loves her.  
"I love you Cheryl I really do but I don't love you enough to keep letting you hurt me. I forgive you this time and I'll try to work this out with you but if this happens again if you cheat on me again I'm done we're over for good..ok?" "I love you too Toni it probably doesn't seem like it because of what I did but I really do love you and I swear to god cross my heart I'll never do anything like that again it was a mistake and I regret it" "Ok. Well this has been a..very emotional and eventful day and I'm fucking drained so I'm gonna get ready to head up for bed" "Alright..can I join you or would you rather I sleep in the guest room?" Cheryl asked she knows Toni might not want to be snuggled up after everything that's happened "No its fine you can join me if you want" "Alright". They were headed towards the stairs when Cheryl thought of something "Oh you know what I just remembered I have to run somewhere before they close" "Alright..I'll see you when you get back unless I'm already asleep" "No wait up for me please" "Why?" "Just please wait up for me..I have something to give you. I won't take long I'll be back in like 35 minutes" "Ok" Cheryl kissed her cheek then grabbed her keys and went out the door.

Cheryl made it back in 34 minutes(she broke a lot of traffic laws but that's not important right now) all that mattered was that she was back and she had something to give to Toni. She ran up the stairs to their room to find Toni laying down scrolling on her phone waiting "Hey I'm back" "Hey" Toni said looking up from her phone "Where'd you go?" Cheryl ignored her question and went to Toni's side of the bed and knelt in front of her "Cheryl what are you doing?" "Just listen. I'm really sorry Antoinette I don't think I'll ever be able to show you just how sorry I am. I can't go back in time and erase it and wish I could but I can't but what I can do is make you a promise" Cheryl stops talking to reach into her pocket and pulls out the little box "I promise I'll never do that again, I promise I'll never give you a reason to doubt me, I promise I'll love you with everything I have, and I promise I'll show you everyday how much you mean to me and how much I love you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Will you please take my promise ring?" she finished talking and looked up at Toni with hopeful eyes "Yes" Toni said before she kissed her. "I love you so much" Cheryl said while sliding the ring on her finger "I love you too Cheryl"

**Author's Note:**

> First fic let me know your opinions don't be savage tho lmao.


End file.
